


Oblivious

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana An is getting tired of her brother's stupidity. It's obvious that he likes Tezuka. Now how to make him realize…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

I looked at my brother, annoyed. What won't he accept the truth?

You see, it had started out like any other day. My brother, Tachibana Kippei, and I were walking home from tennis practice. Now usually on Mondays, which it was, Onii-san would never think about making a stop on the way home because his favorite show would come on at 6 and—with tennis practice—he had to rush home to make it on time.

But today, as we were walking home, my brother happened to spot Tezuka Kunimitsu walking out of the sports store. Immediately, Onii-san veered off course and went to go talk to him. Soon, they had agreed on a match. I followed silently, trying to be as discreet as possible, else my onii-san would remember my presence and tell me to go home.

They reached the courts and started playing heated game. I love tennis, so I could tell something no outsider would have been able to tell. This game was a confession of their love for each other! Come on, it was obvious. Every hit, every miss, it all made up one huge love confession.

Okay, so maybe I'm over exaggerating things. Still, it made me pretty sure they both had feeling for each other. Unfortunately, my onii-san was usually really bad at noticing these things. I knew they liked each other, now what to do about it.... Well, I had to get them together, of course!

Maybe I've been hanging out with Fuji too much. But hey, it worked for Akira and Ibu, so why not for my onii-san? Kami knows he needs it.

With that in mind, I set about making a plan of action. First, trick Onii-san into going for a walk in the park. Then, get a beehive and an old teddy bear, and some ice cream….

"An!" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Onii-san was looking at me with a weird expression on his face. It seemed he and Tezuka had finished their match.

"Hai, Onii-san? Uh, nice match." I said nervously, waiting for the lecture.

"Thanks. You didn't have to wait though. I'll be back later tonight, so why don't you just go home." Onii-san smiled slightly and walked in the other direction.

I was about to ask what he meant, when I saw Tezuka waiting for him.

"Okay Onii-san! Have fun!" I called after him, watching as the two captains walked off together, hand in hand. I guess I didn't need to do anything. My onii-san isn't really that oblivious after all.


End file.
